Adam Crawford
'Adam Crawford '''to bohater Glee występujący w sezonie czwartym. Jest prowadzącym chóru NYADA - Adam’s Apples. (Jabłka Adama) Zadebiutował w ''Sadie Hawkins, jedenastym odcinku sezonu czwartego. W jego postać wcielił się Oliver Kieran-Jones. Biografia 'Sezon czwarty' Sadie Hawkins Gdy Kurt stoi na przeciwko plakatu Adam’s Apples, zastanawiając się, czy powinienen dołączyć, Adam do niego podchodzi i przedstawia się. Kurt również chce mu się przedstawić, ale Adam twierdzi, że już go zna: widział jego występ na Winter Showcase, za który mu gratuluje. Adam wie, że Kurt zastanawia się, czy powinien dołączyć do chóru ze względu na jego reputację; dlatego proponuje, żeby przyszedł później zobaczyć ich występ, na co Kurt się zgadza. Później, gdy Kurt pojawia się w audytorium, Adam i inni członkowie Adam’s Apples śpiewają Baby Got Back, co sprawia, że Kurt nie tylko dobrze bawi się na zabawnym występie, ale rozważa dołączenie do klubu. Adam i Kurt zbliżają się do siebie, wpadając na siebie wiele razy w NYADA. Pewnego dnia, gdy Rachel i Kurt spacerują po Nowym Yorku, Rachel mówi, że nie może się doczekać, aż Kurt znajdzie nowego chłopaka, wtedy będą mogli wychodzić razem z nią i Brodym. Kurt komentuje, że jest ktoś, kto zwrócił jego uwagę i wspomina swoje spotkania z Adamem z ostatnich kilku dni. Rachel twierdzi, że Adam musi być zauroczony Kurt'em oraz radzi mu, aby spytał się Adama, czy się z nim umówi. Potem opuszcza Kurt'a, aby znaleźć Brody’ego. Następnego dnia, gdy Kurt wychodzi z NYADA, idzie do Adama. Zbiera w sobie odwagę i pyta go, czy chciałby czasami wyjść na kawę albo na drinka. Adam odpowiada, że tak i daje mu swój numer. Oboje rozstają się z uśmiechem. Można zauważyć Adama w Midnight Madness, gdzie ogląda Rachel i Kurta śpiewających Bring Him Home. Na koniec występu, jak wszyscy inni, daje im ciche oklaski. Głosuje na Kurta, a gdy on wygrywa, Adam jest szczęśliwy i ponownie bije mu brawo. Później, pojawia się, gratulując Kurt’owi w korytarzu NYADY. Dyskutują o Midnight Madness oraz tym, ile pracy Kurt włożył w swój występ. Znajomi Rachel przeciwstawiają się Kurt’owi, a on napomina ich odnośnie plotek na temat Adam’s Apples. Gdy odchodzą, Adam patrzy na Kurt’a i mówi, że jest pod wrażeniem tego, jak na to zareagował. Później Kurt idzie zająć się Rachel. Girls (and Boys) on Film Można zauważyć Adama w mieszkaniu Rachel i Kurt’a, dyskutującego o teatrze z Kurt'em. Później ogląda Moulin Rouge z Kurt’em, Santaną i Rachel, w czego trakcie widzi płaczącego Kurt’a. Wtedy Santana ujawnia, że płacze, ponieważ miał śpiewać tą piosenkę z Blaine’m na ich weselu, przez co Adam wygląda trochę nieswojo. Pyta, czy był tylko jego odskocznią, ale dowiaduje się, że Kurt nie zabiega już o Blain’a, natomiast bardzo chce być z nim. Wtedy proponuje, żeby poszli z Kurt’em poszli obejrzeć romatyczny film i zrobili swój własny. W tym odcinku po raz ostatni pojawił się w serialu. Adam i Kurt zerwali ze sobą niedługo później. 'Sezon piąty' Love Love Love Adam jest pokrótce wspomniany, gdy Blaine pyta Kurt’a, „jaka była z nim historia”. Kurt powiedział, że nie było żadnej historii; był miły, a niektórym on i Adam podobali się jako para, jednak sprawy nigdy nie przyjęły poważnego obrotu. A Katy or A Gaga Adam jest przelotnie wspomniany przez Kurt’a, który mówił, że wyrzucił go z Adam’s Apples, gdy dowiedział się, że jest zaręczony. To wykluczenie zachęciło Kurt’a to założenia własnego zespołu Pamela Lansbury. Piosenki Solówki: *Baby Got Back (Sadie Hawkins) Ciekawostki *Adam opisuje siebie jako bystrego. (Sadie Hawkins) *Wyrzucił Kurt'a z Adam's Apples, gdy dowiedział się, że jest zaręczony. (A Katy or A Gaga) Galeria Tumblr mhzs41n0c31ruc976o4 500.jpg Kurtandadam.png Kurt and Adam kadam.png Happy!kadam.jpg Tumblr mj999yJ4ud1qf87mzo1 500.gif Tumblr mhyz4bd3X41qfphyto1 250.gif Adam-adam-crawford-34996913-245-200.gif Adam GaBoF.jpg 83440cfe72310f3fe6ae1d8d967066a1.gif Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie LGBT Kategoria:Uczniowie NYADA